Stupid
by blonde-with-her-moments
Summary: Hermione is in love with Draco and thinks her feelings for him are stupid.
1. Stupid

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song. Just the plot. Read & review please. Hope you like. And I am going to go through the story and make a couple changes. Leading you up to chapter 11. Hope you like!  
_**  
Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep and woke up. She pulled her school robes on over her blue pj pants with superman logos all over them and a blue tee shirt with the superman logo on that. But one thing Hermione forgot to do when she left her room is wash the dried blood off her right arm.

"I'll just go to the library." Hermione whispered to herself.

She stopped to take a deep breath in the middle of a corridor at about 11:30 one night.

"What am I doing?" Hermione tried to catch her breath. "Why am I not going to the library?"

The 7th year head girl had found herself not able to sleep so she decided to go to the library. But instead was heading to the dungeons. The head boy decided to sleep there because Hermione was driving him nuts. She was running around trying to get her books together and trying to figure out a study plan for the N.E.W.Ts.

'Hermione you're so, so stupid." She muttered hitting her head and then headed away from the dungeons but ran into someone.

"Granger what a coincidence meeting you here." The voice drawled.

Hermione's heart fluttered it was Draco. She slowly lifted her head to look at the boy that was half a foot taller then her.

"Malfoy." Hermione spoke strongly for only minutes before she was barely able to walk.

"What do you think you're doing down here Granger?"

"It doesn't concern, you." Hermione side stepped him and decided to run. And she quickly found herself outside the castle.

**_Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning  
But steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes.  
_**  
"He's not yours." Hermione told herself leaning against a tall oak tree. "Stop being stupid, stop wanting him. Hermione he's out of your league."

"Who is?" Draco questioned looking at the side of her face.

Hermione jumped and faced him, "it doesn't concern you Malfoy. Do I have to tell you again?"

"I think does my dear mud-blood." Draco cupped her face in his hands.

Hermione took a deep breath of his cologne and struggled to keep her knees from giving in. Draco noticed the struggle in her eyes and smirked.

"Don't give me that look." Hermione hissed.

"Oh but love I will give you what you want." Draco kept his smirk on his lips and kissed Hermione.

**_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see That you're no good for me But you're the only one I see_**

Hermione moaned and colors rushed to her cheeks.

"See Granger I know what you like." Draco licked his lips tasting Hermione's cherry lip-gloss.

"You're horrible." Hermione growled.

"But you liked it." Draco replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest babe I liked it too." Draco kissed her forehead.

"Uh huh." The head girl nodded in a non-believing way.

"Hermione I did." The head boy spoke.

Hermione looked at him in aw. He used her first name. Not Granger, not mud- blood. He said Hermione.

"You said my name." She gaped.

Draco smiled, "yes I used your name."

"Not Granger, not mud-blood, not a stupid pet name. You said Hermione." She still gaped.

Draco looked at Hermione unhappily.

"Sorry but that is really stupid." Hermione kissed him gently.

"We need to go in." Draco took Hermione's small hand in his larger one and lead her back inside the castle.

When they got to a portrait of the Hogwarts' Founders Draco spoke the password and let Hermione in first.

"Thank you." She smiled and stepped in.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." Draco gave Hermione a hot fiery kiss and went to his room.

But the next morning Draco didn't talk to her. Or for a week after that and Hermione soon just gave up and ignored him. One night about 2 months later, Draco walked into their room and found Hermione in front of the fire gazing steadily into it.

"Granger." He said politely. Hermione didn't even respond.

**_Love has made me a fool, set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
Unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer And you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create And oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone You leave me here burning in this desert without you_**

"Speak to me Hermione." Draco pleaded not getting in front of her for fear she'd do something stupid.

"I'm not talking to you Malfoy." Hermione snapped back. "You don't talk to me. I refuse to talk to you."

"I had my reasons." Draco argued.

"I don't care if you where planning some stupid get away or a proposal Malfoy." Hermione yelled tears swelling in her chocolate doe eyes. "I'm tired of your stupid little games. And I'm not trying anymore."

"Hermione." Draco pleaded.

"Leave me the hell alone Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"Fine." Draco's voice gave away his hurt.

But Hermione waited for his dorm room door to be shut before she broke down into tears. What Hermione didn't know is Draco could hear her sobs. Those big heart-wrenching sobs that made him want to change the world to make the one person he loved feel better.

**_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see_**

When Draco came down stairs the next morning Hermione was sleeping on the couch. He walked in front of her and saw puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Hermione." Draco shook her gently.

She moaned and swatted at him.

"Hermione wake up." Draco whispered shaking her gently again.

Her eyes popped open and then rubbed them. "What Malfoy?"

"This is what I was ignoring you for." Draco handed her a box and walked out.

Hermione sat up and opened the box. In it was full of pictures of her, letters to her, poems and then a make of Paris. Hermione carefully opened the map and looked at it in aw. There where things circled and lines drawn in red. Some had tabs of paper that said Hermione would love this or Hermione would hate this.

"Unbelievable." She breathed.

**_Everything changes, everything falls apart I can't stand to feel myself losing control In the deep of my weakness I know._**

Hermione tossed and turned again causing her to fall off the bed and snap awake. She looked around. She was safe in her room tucked under her velvet and silk bedding.

"What a dream." She yawned and looked at her clock. It read 6:30. "Time to get up." Hermione climbed out of bed and was disappointed that it was just a dream.

**How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see That you're no good for me But you're the only one I see.**

"How stupid could I be?" Hermione climbed into the shower. "Like he would like me."


	2. Naughty Girl

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song. Just the plot. Read & review please. Hope you like._**

Hermione walked into a party in the Ravenclaw common room the night after she had that weird dream. Parvarti was on one side of her and Lavender on the other. They had helped Hermione with her make-up and hair so Hermione looked good. Her hair was in a messy bun to keep out of her face, except for a few strands that fell out of the bun. There was gold eye- shadow on her lids and black eyeliner on her lower lid. Hermione was also dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a black tank. A black white wristband that said nerd hid a puffy red scab from the night before also.

"Have fun ladies." Lavender smiled and walked away.

Music was playing and Hermione recognized it was muggle music right away. It was Naughty Girl, by someone but Hermione just couldn't remember the name. Someone else was on her mind and it was someone she couldn't wait to see, someone she dreaded to see and someone she couldn't stop thinking about.

**_I'm feelin sexy. I wanna hear you say my name boy If you can reach me You can feel my burnin flame  
_**  
The music pounded in Hermione's ears as she started to dance with Parvarti. Hermione's always liked to dance with girls because they don't get turned on when they dance. And they danced for a while but Hermione felt someone's eyes on her. The person was right behind her and their hands where on her hips.

"I'll see ya." Par smiled, winked and left.

Hermione didn't even want to know who it was. She had a feeling, a real good feeling.

**_I'm feelin kind of nasty. I might just take you home with me Baby the minute I feel your energy Your vibe's just taken over me Start feelin so crazy babe I feel the funk coming over me I don't know what's gotten into me The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
_**  
The person behind Hermione spun her so she was facing him. She looked up and saw Draco.

"M...Ma...Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione tried to hiss while she stuttered.  
Draco smirked."Answer me." Hermione snapped trying to ignore the rising heat in her body.  
"Just dancing with the head girl Granger." Draco replied. "Or will I get sent to Azkaban?"  
Hermione glared at him.  
"Just enjoy yourself mud-blood. I know you don't do that often."

**_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl. I'm callin all my girls We're gonna turn this party out I know you want my body Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm callin all my girls I see you look me up and down And I came to party_**

Hermione caught Draco watching her a lot after they danced. She couldn't help but feel she wanted something more from him.

"Have a nice dance Hermione?" Parvarti asked coming back with Lavender.

"Shut up." Hermione growled.

"Oh go over there Hermione." Lavender suggested. "Go get a drink."

Hermione glared at both girls but couldn't believe her legs where listening to the two. Hermione walked over to where there where tons of red and blue plastic cups filled almost to the brim of drinks. Hermione grabbed one and leaned against the wall next to Draco.

**_You're so sexy tonight I am all yours boy. The way your body moves across the floor You got me feelin nasty I might just take you home with me_**

"Granger." Draco barely acknowledged her.  
"Stupid pureblood prat." Hermione muttered taking a big swig of her drink.  
"What?" Draco whirled in front of her causing her to drop her cup.  
"Nothing Malfoy." Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "You're hearing things."  
"I don't think so Granger." Draco hissed leaning way to close to Hermione for comfort. "What in the bloody hell did you just say?"  
Hermione took a deep breath. Bad idea, she immediately thought because the scent of his cologne was intoxicating.  
"Why does it matter Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.  
"Granger don't make me hurt you."  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"Hit you where it hurts."  
Family? No. Harry and Ron? That is getting old. Hermione was running through the choices in her mind when she felt him pull away.  
"Come on Hermione." Lavender pulled Hermione away from Draco.  
"What did you guys do?" Hermione asked.  
"Just told him you where a little tipsy. He just moved away."  
Hermione again glared at the two.

**_Baby the minute I feel your energy. The vibe's just taken over me Start feelin so crazy babe I feel the funk coming over me I don't know what's gotten into me The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_**

Hermione danced with Lavender and Parvarti for the rest of the night and until the party broke up because some guys got into a fight.

"Night guys." Hermione waved to Lavender and Parvarti.

And that is when she realized she hadn't seen Ron or Harry at the party. Hermione turned around to chase after Lavender and Par to ask them about it but ran right into Draco.

"Malfoy watch where the hell you're going." Hermione growled getting up.

"Well mud-blood if you wouldn't take off like a bat out of hell this wouldn't have happened." Draco replied leaning into her.

"It is not my fault you couldn't jump out of the way." Hermione came back also leaning into him.  
"Well if its entirely my fault Granger what do you want me to do to make it up to you?" Draco asked.  
Hermione could smell the mint on his breath he was so close.  
"What do you want to do Malfoy?" Hermione regretted those words coming out of her mouth.  
Draco smirked while pushing her against a wall. Hermione thought well if Harry and Ron where here this is when they would break things up. Where are they? Draco had the exact same thoughts but instead of thinking to hard he roughly pushed his lips to Hermione's.

**_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl. I'm callin all my girls We're gonna turn this party out I know you want my body Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm callin all my girls I see you look me up and down And I came to party  
_**  
When Draco pulled away Hermione was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.  
"See Granger now you know what you've been missin."

"I haven't been missing anything Malfoy." Hermione smirked and walked away.

Draco waited to corner Hermione again until they where in their common room.

"What was that about Granger." He pushed her against a wall.

And he pushed her in the perfect place on one side of her there was the fireplace and on the other a wall and in front of her Draco.

"What was what about Malfoy?" Hermione asked playing dumb.

"No girl can walk away from me. It's part of my Malfoy charm. And you are no different." Draco hissed.

"Oh that is where you are wrong. And damn it you know I'm different. Or you wouldn't be like this."

Draco knew she was right. He picked her up and carried her to his room. No protests from Hermione.

**_I love to love ya baby. I love to love ya baby I love to love ya baby  
_**  
These thoughts flew through Hermione's mind. _This is so, so, so, soooo wrong. But why then does it feel so right?'  
_And these where Draco's. She's a mud-blood. A fucking mud-blood.

"Holy shit." Draco Malfoy exclaimed jumping awake. "What kind of dream was that?"  
And the rest of that night Draco thought about exactly what that dream could've meant.

Ok. End of chapter. I need some help on a song for my next chapter. Just list a bunch of songs and I'll choose. PLEASE help because I have major writer's block.

Thanks lots,  
Riley


	3. Why

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs I use. Just the plots. Read & review plz. Hope you like. And for this chapter I am not going 2 use a song. Just b/c I need 2 get more in2 this chapter & I can't find a song 2 go in2 it. & thx 2 every1 that review my story so far. I really appreciate it and I try 2 review ur stories also. Luv lotz. & on with the story._**

The next morning after Draco's dream he decided he had to hunt down Hermione.

"And where she where she would be is a no brainer." Draco smirked and headed to the library.

And that is exactly where she was.

"Granger we need to talk." Draco hissed pulling the book she was reading away from her.

"About what?" Hermione looked at him with curiosity in her brown eyes.

"What did you do to me?" Draco asked sounding like he was going to go mad.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh.

"Why in the bloody hell am I dreaming about a god damn mudblood?" He hissed looking at her dead in the eyes.

"You're dreaming about me?" Hermione asked pointing to herself.

"Are you deaf Granger? That is just what I said." Draco raved on.

"I'm...I'm..." Hermione was going to start but decided to stop.

"You're what Granger?"

"I'm dreaming about you too." Draco smirked at the weakness in her voice.

"I know what it is." Draco said in a know-it-all tone.

"What?" Hermione asked even though she knew she was going to regret it.

"It's purely sexual tension. Lets shag and get it over with."

Hermione glared at the arrogant bastard in front of her.

"So you don't like that idea?" Draco asked innocently.

"Oh, you caught that did you?" Hermione hissed.

"Listen Granger, I need to not have anymore dreams about something that is filthy like you." Draco retorted.

Hermione stood up quickly causing her chair to hit the floor with a loud thud and her hand met Draco's right cheek. The sound of the flesh meeting flesh caused a loud smack noise.

"Damn it Granger!" Draco howled also standing up from his perch on the table Hermione occupied.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again." Hermione growled.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Draco asked pushing her against a bookshelf.

"The same thing that makes you think you can call me names and make fun of me. The same thing that makes you think you can do whatever the hell you want in this bloody castle." Hermione spoke bravely.

"What?" Draco asked being truly and thoroughly confused.

"Because I think I can. That is all you need to know." Hermione smirked knowing she had won that battle.

And when Hermione smirked Draco looked at her in a whole new way. (Corny I know.) He realized she had a bad side, that she wasn't a perfect person or student.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I have something I need to do."

"Than do it." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me what you need to do. I'm not your baby-sitter."

Draco leaned into Hermione and then kissed her. Hermione couldn't help but wanting to pinch Draco or herself. Just to make sure it was real. And she didn't realize that she had actually pinched Draco until he yelped in shock.

"Bloody hell Granger. Why did you do that?" Draco hissed barely pulling away from the head girl.

"I needed to see if I was dreaming." Hermione whispered.

"So you pinched me?"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered looking at her black shoes.

"Granger." Draco lifted Hermione's face to his.

"Huh?"

"You ruined a perfectly fine moment between us. Since that is now over I'll talk to you in the common room." Draco said and walked away.

"Damn that stupid pureblood prat." Hermione cursed sitting back down to get back to her studying.


	4. Just Like You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs. Just the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.  
_**  
Draco decided he had to write his father in Azkaban. He had to tell him that the marriage between Pansy and him wasn't going to happen.

Father-  
It's Draco. I just wanted to write you to tell you something. Since you're in Azkaban and you can't rule me anymore I just want to tell you that I'm not marrying Pansy. Yes I'm not marrying Pansy. She's rather annoying and there are more women in Hogwarts that I would rather go after. I won't mention any names.

**_I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you  
_**  
And you're probably saying what in the bloody hell are you doing to me? Am I right? Probably, I know you too well father. Because I was almost just like you.  
**_  
I could be fake I could be stupid You know I could be just like you_**

Besides you want me to marry one of the stupidest people alive. If you want a smart match you would've found someone that could match me in intelligence. And you're probably thinking what does that mud-blood have to do with anything. She doesn't have anything to do with anything. You know that if she was the last witch alive I wouldn't even touch her.  
**_  
You thought you where standing beside me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_**  
So I just wrote to tell you that.  
Your son,  
Draco Malfoy.

**_You thought you where there to guide me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you where there to guide me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_**

Draco let the parchment dry and then rolled it up and tied it with a black ribbon. He walked to the owlry in silence.  
**_  
I could be cold I could be ruthless You know I could be just like you_**

On his way there he passed a few Hufflepuff girls and Ravenclaw girls. But none of them really mattered. All he could think about is if his dad could reply what would the reply be.

**_I could be weak I could be senseless You know I could be just like you_**

"Oh this is going to blow." He said opening the owlry door.  
And the first people he saw was the Golden Trio.  
"No breaks." Draco muttered and whistled for his owl.  
A beautiful snowy owl flew down and landed on a perch near Draco.  
**  
You though you where standing beside me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

"Nightmare to my father in Azkaban." Draco whispered to the owl.  
Then he looked and saw the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and his Weasel left. Leaving only him and Hermione.

**_You thought you where there to guide me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you where there to guide me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_**

"Draco can we talk?" Hermione stepped up to him.  
Draco nodded and than noticed she said his first name.  
"What do you want Granger?"

**_On_** **_my own, cause I can't take living with you I'm alone so I won't turn out like you Want me to?_**

"I...I...I..."  
"You what?" Draco growled getting annoyed.  
"I think I'm...never mind." Hermione gave up and ran from the owlry.  
**_  
You thought you where standing beside me You where only in my way You're wrong to think that I'll be just like you _**

You thought you where there to guide me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you where there to guide me You where only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you

'Now I wait for both Granger to build up guts and my father to reply. This is going to be the worst wait of my life." Draco replied now fighting more inner battles than he should.  
One being his father and the other his feelings for Hermione Granger


	5. Toxic

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs. Just the plot. Please read and review. And thanks to all my reviewers. If you wouldn't have reviewed I would've stopped with the story. Love lotz. Oh and quick thanks to Gothic-Cutie- Blues for giving me an idea for a song to use. Hey that kinda rhymes._**

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as Hermione caught up with him and Ron.  
"Hi Harry." Hermione smiled making sure her robe sleeves covered her wrists and more. "Ronald."  
Hermione and Ron have been fighting because he doesn't think she has been spending enough time with them. And when she does spend time with them she was being more distant. But Hermione had a good reason though. A damn good reason.  
"Hermione." Ron spoke sourly.  
"You know what Ronald. I'm not going to deal with your babyish antics anymore. When you grow up owl me. I'm sure I'll have a family by then and you can finally meet them." Hermione growled and quickened her pace to get to her common room.  
When she got to the head boy and girl common room she flopped down on a black leather overstuffed chair.  
**_  
Baby can't you see_**

I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin it

"What am I going to do?" Hermione whispered pulling her knees to her chest and pulling a Gryffindor quilt over her. "He's a Malfoy. My...wait. I...Nope Hermione stop thinking. Just don't, it's not a good idea."  
"You know Granger you shouldn't talk to yourself. People will think your mental." Draco's voice drawled from behind her.  
"How long have you been listening?" Hermione hissed watching him sit down.  
"Does it matter?" He smirked.  
"Tell me now Malfoy." Hermione spoke louder and more harshly.  
"Now, now Granger. We aren't going to work well with each other if you can't behave."  
"Damn it Malfoy." Hermione put her head in her knees. "Why do I bother trying?"

Draco didn't want her to give up so he stood up and lifted her head so he could see her.  
"Giving up so quickly mud-blood. That certainly isn't anything like you."  
"How do you know what is me and what isn't?" Hermione snapped.  
"I've been in your class for the past 6 years. Almost 7. I pick up a few things." Draco smirked.  
"You are horrible."  
"Just when I choose to be."  
Hermione glared and Draco smirked and Hermione stood up.  
"I'm not going to play your childish games. But unlike Ron. I won't talk to you even if you grow up." Hermione started to walk away but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

She flinched in pain but not for the reason Draco thought even though he still held onto her wrist just not so tightly.  
"I've made the first move Granger. Now I want to see how bold you are."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked eyeing him wryly.  
"You know what I mean." Draco replied moving in closer to her.  
Hermione did but she didn't know how bold she was.  
"Come on Granger." Draco urged.  
Hermione put her hands in Draco's hair and brought his lips forcefully to hers.

**_Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning round and round Do you feel me now_**

Hermione felt her knees give in and she suddenly felt dizzy. But as she was falling back Draco wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him.

**_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under Tasting the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic_**

When they finally pulled apart Hermione was flushed and all Draco could do was look at her and wonder what brought that on.  
"I'm...I'm...going...going to go to bed." Hermione said her eyes frantically searching for something.  
"Granger. It's only 11:30." Draco sat down on the chair Hermione was previously occupying. "In the morning."  
"I'm suddenly tired though and...I don't need to explain myself to you. I mean you're my enemy. I shouldn't even be talking to you."  
"But yet you are."  
Hermione glared at him but didn't move a muscle.  
"Aren't you going to bed Granger?" Draco looked at her curiously and stood up.  
**_  
It's getting late to give you up_**

I took a sip from my devil cup Slowly taking over me

Hermione smirked and walked over to Draco.  
"Granger what are you doing?" Draco asked nervousness evident in his voice.  
"Scared Malfoy?" Hermione put her hands in his silvery blonde hair.  
"You wish." He replied pulling her close to him.

**_Too high, can't come down_**

It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled Draco's pale pink lips to hers. Both of their reactions where to open their mouths and let the other move their tongue. Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him if possible. And Hermione was weak in the knees.

**_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under Tasting the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic_**

Draco's lips moved down to Hermione's neck while pulling her down onto the chair with him. Hermione couldn't help but allow a moan to escape her lips. Draco moved his hands up under her baggy Orange County Choppers pj tee that she was wearing. And he moved his mouth back to hers.

**_With a taste of your lips_**

I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under Tasting the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic

Before it went to much farther Hermione pulled away. And Draco looked at her curiously.  
"We should stop." She said looking at him steadily.  
"Why?"

"Because Dr...Malfoy this isn't something we should be doing. I mean...aren't we enemies?"  
"Maybe you're right." Draco shrugged rubbing Hermione's sides with his hands still under her shirt.  
"So you're not mad?"  
"Granger why would I be mad at something we never had." Draco replied hoping to get something out of her.  
He got a fierce hard look from Hermione as she stood up.  
"It's time for lunch." She said and walked out of the common room.  
Draco licked his lips that tasted like Dr. Pepper chapstick.  
"Bloody women." He smirked and left the common room also.  
**_  
Intoxicate me now_**

With your loving now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now

"Yup." Hermione smiled staring back into the fire. "I think I'm ready now."

But a totally different reason then what he will think.


	6. Poems

**_Disclaimer: Again I can't find a song to go with this chapter. So instead I'm putting a poem I wrote in here._**

After lunch Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor common room. But since she wasn't talking to Harry and Ron she talked with Ginny.  
"What did they do now?" Ginny asked.  
"Ron's just being a baby. And Harry's standing up for Ron instead of me." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. So nothing new?" Ginny grinned.  
Hermione laughed at that comment.  
"You know what Gin?" Hermione asked standing up suddenly.  
"What?" Ginny asked watching me.  
"I'm going to go to the library. See if they have anything new. Sorry." Hermione left the common room just as Harry and Ron where walking in.  
The only thing that kept Hermione entertained in the library while looking through the books is her humming of a song by Ludacris.  
'To fast, to furious. I'm too fast for y'all." Hermione sang softly to herself.  
She spent supper in the library too and didn't even notice. Then she went back to the head boy and girl common room. Hermione stopped in front of a portrait of the founders who where talking animatedly between themselves. Then Rowena Ravenclaw took notice of Hermione.  
"Well hello Ms. Granger." Rowena smiled smugly.  
"Hello Professor Ravenclaw." Hermione spoke politely.  
"Can I help you dear?"  
Duh. Hermione thought. You can stop talking and let me say the password so I can get in.  
"I would just like to get in." Hermione smiled mockingly. "Unity."  
The portrait swung open and Hermione ignored Salazar Slytherin because he was mumbling about stupid mud-bloods.  
Hermione went to her room and grabbed a notebook held together by brown leather. She changed into another Orange County Choppers tee and pulled on red cotton pj pants. Then Hermione went into the common room and flopped on the couch. Where she started to scribble words.

**_ I breathe in and breath out  
Trying to figure out what life's all about  
Why things are the way they are  
What is going to happen tomorrow  
Why they do  
And how  
I count the blessings and the days  
That slowly pass on broken wings  
I smile, I sing and dance upon those unsteady things  
Life's a risk a chance to take  
Trying not to make things break  
My heart, my soul, my will, my whole  
My whole what  
My world of course, it's the only thing to get me through the worst  
I count the blessings and the days  
That slowly pass on broken wings  
I smile, I sing and live upon these unsteady things_**.

"That's deep Granger." Draco breathed over Hermione's shoulder.  
"Draco what the hell are you doing?" Hermione shrieked slamming her notebook shut.  
"Reading." Draco replied.  
"I didn't give you permission to read this." Hermione stood up in a hurry.  
"I'm sorry Granger." Draco said in a soft tone. "I didn't know you where so touchy about this stuff."  
"Well you would be too if someone was nosing over your shoulder." Hermione growled getting in Draco's face ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.  
"Well I wouldn't work on personal things in a COMMON room." Draco pointed out.  
"I don't care Malfoy. If you see me working on something you don't just read it over my shoulder." Hermione stomped her foot.  
"You're very cute when you're angry." Draco changed the subject.  
"I'm not talking to you again." Hermione was now acting like a child. "Not until graduation."  
"You don't mean that Granger." Draco told her while grabbing her wrist before she walked away.

She flinched again and Draco began wondering something because he grip wasn't that tight.  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
"Because I see it in your eyes."  
"Draco I can't believe you can sort anything out about me from just looking in my eyes." Hermione retorted. "I am so bloody confused I can't even think straight. And you want to know why I'm so confused?"  
"Yes." Draco replied.  
"The same reason you are." Hermione stated and stormed to her room.  
While in her room Hermione opened her notebook again and began jotting down more words.

**_ Dream_**

Bury me in time and space

Maybe things will come in place  
Traveling to lost places  
Seeking out so many faces  
Wondering when things will come around  
Turning, turning  
Can't fall down  
Getting dizzy  
Hoping that I'm not to tipsy  
Running places  
Laughing faces  
Wondering races  
What the hell?  
Is this a dream?  
  
"Yeah it is." Hermione put her notebook down and sighed. "it has to be a dream."  
Then she went to sleep.


	7. Tears

_**I'm caput with this being a song fic story. So right now unless I change my mind I'm done. I should explain why I haven't been updating lately and that is because I've been busy helping a friend clean out shops for an auction.**_

The next morning Draco sat downstairs in front of the fire in his boxers.

"What is going on?" He asked himself. "Why, why do I feel like this for her?"

"Malfoy." Hermione's teasing voice came from behind. "You shouldn't talk to yourself. People will think you're mental."

De Ja vu.

Draco turned to see a huge grin playing across Hermione's face.

"What's with you?" Draco asked as Hermione sat on the back of the couch and slid over it so her back was on a cushion.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged still grinning.

"I don't believe that." Draco growled.

"Why not?" Hermione asked innocently. "I mean why would a bookworm have something up her sleeves?"

"I've seen a different side of you Granger. And I know there is more to you than meets the eyes." Draco answered honestly.

"Never heard that about me before." Hermione sat up.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked getting annoyed with her.

"I'm tired Draco." Hermione stated bluntly. "I'm tired of Harry and Ron bugging me, not keeping their noses in their own business."

"And that has to do with me why?"

"Because you're the reason I can't think straight." Hermione took a deep breath being happy she's finally getting this stuff off her chest. "You're the reason I'm up half the night, or why I blush at the stupidest things you say to Harry or Ron."

Draco raised a platinum eyebrow.

"I'm saying Draco I need you." Hermione said. "And without you I'm going to go insane. You understand?"

"Perfectly." Draco answered pulling Hermione to him. "I feel the exact same way."

Hermione smiled into Draco's lips as they exchanged a kiss.

"Get dressed." Draco ordered while pulling Hermione up with him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I said so." Draco replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"Because I'm hungry and we're going to breakfast."

"Together?"

"Why not?"  
"What about all the Slytherins?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

"What about em?" Draco asked annoyed with the 20 questions game Hermione was playing.

"Won't they tell your father, or Voldemort?"

"No." Draco replied. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione nodded half-heartedly and went to her room and then Draco sat back on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered tear brimming his usually stone cold eyes.


	8. Lets Talk

Oh I don't understand him." Hermione said as she quickly dressed in her school robes.

She knew Draco didn't want to go to the great hall with her. He was nervous. Yes the bloody prince of Slytherin was scared to show he was in love. Especially with a muggle born.

"Draco." Hermione said coming out of her room.

Draco quickly wiped his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"We don't have to do this." She said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

"I'm not ready to show that I am with you yet." Hermione said absentmindedly playing with the bottom of her skirt. "I know you're not either."

"The hell I'm not ready!" Draco shot up startling Hermione. "I don't know where you even got the bloody insane idea."

"You forget Draco." Hermione started but stopped.

"I forgot what?" Draco asked stepping up to Hermione trying to intimidate her.

"Nothing." Hermione said and walked out of their common room without another word.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled and pushed a lamp off an end table.

As Hermione sat in the great hall and eat with Harry and Ron two hands gently squeezed her shoulders. Hermione knew who it was. Even without seeing the angry faces on the two boys faces.

"Don't do this now." Hermione said turning to Draco.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Come on." Hermione said and lead Draco out of the great hall.**_  
_**

When Draco slammed the doors behind him he was startled when Hermione whipped around to face him.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES!" Hermione yelled. "You're not ready. Neither am I. Why do you want to prove me wrong?"

Draco just looked at Hermione.

"Oh, don't be a baby and pout." Hermione sighed. "I can't have you doing this. I have to tell Ron and Harry. I can't let them figure it out by themselves just because you want to flaunt our relationship. It just doesn't work that way."

"THEN HOW DOES IT WORK HERIMONE?" Draco finally snapped. "Since you think you know all about relationships. How does us coming out together work?"

Hermione huffed angrily at Draco.

"Don't flip the roles around Draco." Hermione stomped her foot. "This is not going to be easy for you. And you think you can just come waltzing in, expecting people to take our relationship sitting down? Are you absolutely insane?"

Draco smirked at Hermione.

"Don't you even think about keeping that look on your face." Hermione hissed in a very threatening tone.

Draco immediately dropped his smirk.

"This...us telling them right now isn't going to be the smartest thing either fo us has ever done." Hermione calmed down. "Understand?"

"I know Hermione." Draco said in a defeated tone. "I just want people to know that I finally have something good in my life. That I am not a heartless person, that I CAN love."

Hermione smiled softly at Draco.

"I know. I honestly do." Hermione said softly. "But you going around and trying to flaunt it is just not going to work right now."

Draco hugged Hermione and gently kissed her forehead.

"I better get going to class." Hermione said but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Lets skip classes today. We need to talk about a lot." Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded and the two ran quickly to the head boy and girl common room.**_   
_**

Draco held the portrait open for Hermione and she entered and sat down on a couch across from the fire.

"What do we need to talk about?" Hermione asked.

Draco just chuckled.

"How us...we...as a couple started." Draco laughed.

"That's easy." Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "It was stupid dreams. And that's exactly what it is. Stupid dreams."

Draco nodded.

"That's true."

"So what do we need to talk about?" Hermione asked looking directly into Draco's gray eyes making him feel uneasy.

"About if we're going to do anything about us." Draco replied surely. "You know what I mean. Like if there even is an us."

Hermione was taken back by that statement.

"What do you mean if?" Hermione quizzed. "Why don't you think I want you?"

"I don't doubt that you do. Do you doubt me?"

Hermione shook her head, "no. And I don't know why. I mean we've hated each other for so long. Why do we want each other? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Me either." Draco replied. "That's why we need to talk."


	9. Tears and laughter

_**I'm sorry this has taken forever to update. But I'm going to. YAY!**_

By the time Draco and Hermione where done talking Hermione was sobbing , her eyes just blood shot and puffy.

"Hermione it's ok." Draco tried wrapping his arms around her.

She just pulled away.

"Hermione don't be like this now. We're ok." Draco stated. "Aren't we?"

Hermione nodded weakly and threw herself into Draco's arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid." Hermione sobbed into Draco's robes. "I've never been good with boys and now there's you. And you…I hate you."

Draco lifted Hermione's chin so she was looking into his eyes. All he could see was tears.

"You don't hate me." Draco said confidently.

Hermione shook her head.

"You love me?" Draco asked shakily hoping that she felt the same way he does.

"Yes." Hermione whimpered. "Do you love me?"**_  
_**

Draco smirked and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead, "yes I love you."

Hermione squealed happily and started laughing with her tears. All Draco could do was smile at the childness of Hermione.

"You're beautiful." He told her.

"You're amazing." She responded. "But I'm hungry."

Draco chuckled, "I'll go get something from the kitchens."

Hermione got off her boyfriend and stood up, "thank you."

Draco stood, gave Hermione a soft kiss and nodded.

When Draco left Hermione went to her room.

When Draco came back Hermione was sitting in front of the fire wearing navy blue flannel pj bottoms with basketballs all over them and a tank that was the color and design of a basketball.

"What are those orange balls?" Draco asked setting a tray of sandwiches, chips and pickles on it.

"Basketballs." Hermione answered putting her book down. "It's my favorite sport."

"What about Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"I don't care for flying." Hermione answered picking up a bologna sandwich. "I'll teach you how to play sometime."

"If I'm willing to learn." Draco shot back.

Hermione sent a quizzical look his way and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dork." Hermione said.

"Baby." Draco said in response.

"Well that's pretty twisted Malfoy." Hermione said. "You're dating babies. But I guess whatever floats your boat."

Draco tackled Hermione and her sandwich flew into the air.

"I love you." Draco muttered into her neck causing Hermione to squirm.

"That tickles." Hermione squeaked and giggled.

"That's good." Draco said still breathing on her neck and putting his hands on the bare small of her back.

"Draco." Hermione said laughing slightly before she fell asleep.


	10. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things have been really crazy lately. Sorry again. And from now on some of the characters may seem OOC. But hey it's my story I can do whatever in the hell I want to.**_

About two months after Draco and Hermione's chat Hermione was walking outside with Ginny. The whole school finally knew and Hermione was happy.

"So what is he like?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiuosly not getting or not wanting to get what Ginny was saying.

"Have you two fucked yet?"  
"Ginerva Marie Weasely." Hermione shrieked. "I can't believe you."

"Sorry." Ginny apologized blushing. "It's just everyone wants to know how you of all people got Draco Malfoy to settle to one person."

"I don't know." Hermione said shrugging innocently and smiling softly. "I guess I'm that kind of person who can drive a man crazy."

And as they walked past a green house they heard moaning and heavy breathing. Hermione froze hoping to god that it wasn't who she expected it to be. But when she looked it was. Draco was with Pansy.

_**Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!**_

"Asshole!" Ginny yelled at him and Draco whipped around.

A smirk played across Pansy's lips as well as Draco's and Hermione walked quickly away.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled catching up to her. "I'm so so so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Gin." Hermione sighed. "I'm the stupid one."

"No, no you're not." Ginny said.

"I'll talk to ya later Ginny." Hermione said and walked back to the heads room and changed into a pair of care bear short shorts and a light blue tank.

She sat in front of the fire with a Wicca book opened on the coffee table and she was playing with her Merlin pentegram. Her brown eyes where scanning over the informational book and the portrait swung up.

_**Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!**_

Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

"Granger." Draco said casually like nothing happened.

"Asshole." Hermione made it sound like nothing happened also.

"Ooh. Is Granger pissed off?" Draco asked cockily.

"I wonder?" Hermione climbed over the couch to look at him, to be within slapping distance. "I wonder if Granger is pissed? I bet she is. She found her supposedly boyfriend screwing someone else."

_**You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if i care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!**_

Draco looked at her carefully surprised that she is fighting back.

"Or was this just a game. Or maybe a dream?" Hermione asked. "That's it. It was a dream."

So she pinched Draco...hard. He yelped in pain and pulled his arm to him.

"Oops. Sorry it's not a dream." She laughed angirly. "I made a mistake. That's a first. No wait it isn't. It's the second one I made. The first was even thinking about you the way I did."

Draco wanted to ask her if she was still sane the way she was going off. But he figured he'd better be quiet.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Hermione yelled.

"I don't know what to say." Draco said quietly and looked at her. "But if you want to hurt me go ahead. Take your best shot."

_**Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!**_

Hermione looked at him, and Draco watched the fire dancing dangerously in her normally calm, loving eyes.

"No." She said. "I won't stoop to hurting someone."

"I didn't mean for anything to happen." He said.

"Bullshit." Hermione hissed. "You where playing with me. You wanted to see a side of Granger no one else saw. You wanted to get under her skin. Make her crawl, make her feel. You wanted to make her hurt. And guess what Malfoy. It worked."

_**Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before i put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place**_

Hermione then stormed off to her room and left Draco standing there speechless, and wishing he hadn't done something so stupid.

**_Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_**  
**_Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_**


	11. Love is a Battlefield

**_Again I have apologies for not updating so much but here I go. And I am changing this story a little bit so if you would go and start at chapter 1 and re read it and maybe re-review I would love it. Thanks bunches._**

Draco stood in shock at the way Hermione had stormed off and the fact that she had hurt him without touching him. And then everything Draco did came crashing into his making him drop to his knees and scream. He was just like his father and that could NOT happen. Draco Lucius Severen Malfoy was not going to let himself be just like his father. He got up off his knees and ran up to Hermione's door and knocked and knocked and knocked. When she didn't answer her stormed in and found she was nowhere in her room. So Draco went through her door into the bathroom.

_**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
**_

That's where he found her. She was wiping tears away from her brown eyes and Draco noticed some blood on one of her wrists.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione jumped and pushed both arms to her shirt and backed herself against the sink.

_**We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield**_

"Hermione I asked you a question." Draco said again moving closer to her.

"Fine." Hermione responded with no emotion what so ever. "I'm perfectly fine, nothings wrong at all, nothing…at all."

Draco made his eyes into slits as he glared at Hermione trying to make her crack. It wasn't working though. She just simply pushed past him and slammed her room door shut.

_**You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do i stand in your way, or am i the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, i can't tell you why  
But i'm trapped by your love, and i'm chained to your side**_

When Draco walked in she was in a black tank top, her hair up, still those god awful shorts with stupid little bears on them, a book in front of her and a scab on her left wrist.

"Hermione what the hell are those bears on your shorts?" Draco demanded to know.

"Sorry but I don't think you have the right to just barge into my room just because we once dated." Hermione said snottily.

_**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield**_

Draco got on her bed, flipped her on her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Now I can see what I'm looking for." Draco said ignoring Hermione's pleading and struggling.

_**We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield**_

He saw a new cut on her arm and lots of other scars. Her name was on her right arm, and a pentagram on her left arm with lines and different designs. Her new cut had two initials. DM. Draco felt horrible and wanted to puke.

_**We're losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, i could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold**_

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco let go of her writs.

"You don't have anything to apologize about Draco." Hermione pushed him off her and stood up. "You where just being the Malfoy you where born to be."

_**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield**_

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

"I don't want to be that Malfoy Hermione. Please believe me." Draco said gently running his hands up and down her arms.

There was a look in Hermione's eyes that told him he was the only one who knew and she wouldn't have it any other way. She wanted to tell him.

"I will if you can prove it before Christmas break." Hermione stated and pushed Draco out of her room and then locking it.

_**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield**_

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield


	12. Too Easy

It was two days before Winter Break and Hermione was ready to pull her hair out. Draco Malfoy was driving her absolutely bonkers. Every time something went wrong in her life two dozen black roses would be lying on her bed before she went to sleep. Just every little thing that was going wrong with her he knew about. Draco was chasing her down, trying to make small talk and trying to make her laugh.

Yes Draco Malfoy was starting to get on her last nerve, but she couldn't stop him from doing what he was doing. He had to be the Malfoy he isn't and what he didn't know is Hermione knew that when he found out that she cut that night with DM carved into her skin.

"Hermione there was something in the mail for you this morning." Draco said knocking on her door.

Hermione got out of her nice warm bed and opened the door. Draco was standing there with a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Malfoy." Hermione said rolling her eyes and pushing a piece of her short brown hair behind her ears. "I don't want them."

"I want you to want them." Draco stated sadly. "Hermione I screwed up horribly, and I am sorry."

"You can be sorry all you want Malfoy, but you screwed up very badly. There are no words for how bad you screwed up."

"Give me another chance Hermione." Draco begged softly.

"If I give you another chance Malfoy I don't think I could survive if you hurt me again."

"Baby I couldn't hurt you again." Draco said and pulled Hermione into his arms and he thought, '_that was too easy.'_


	13. The Threat

Hermione and Draco sat in their own compartment through out the entire trip home two days later and made out. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other for long. Just long enough to eat and attend classes that they didn't have together.

The train ride only lasted so long and the couple didn't even notice when it finally pulled to a slow stop.

"EVERYONE OUT!" was a loud yell coming through the speakers.

It scared Hermione and Draco out of whatever nasty deed they were doing at that moment and Draco could only smile at her because he didn't want to slip up.

"It's going to be a long break with out seeing you baby." Draco said running a hand through her short brown hair.

"I honestly think you'll live." Hermione answered while standing up and grabbing her trunk. "It's not like we haven't gone longer with not talking to each other."

Draco immediately felt a pang of guilt but it quickly subsided.

"I have apologized for that numerous times Hermione. When are you going to forgive me for it?" Draco asked as the both stepped off the train.

"When I know you mean it." She said. "I'm not completely stupid Malfoy."

Panic shook through Draco's body.

"What are you talking about baby?" He asked trying to reach out and rub her back.

"What is up your sleeves, or that of your father's?" Hermione demanded to know. "I'm not dumb, you never wanted me…or if you did you wouldn't have done what you did with Pansy and think there is something completely screwed up going on."

"Hermione…" Draco tried to talk but Hermione interrupted him.

"I know this because I saw your father's face in the fireplace one evening. I heard him yelling for you and then you came down and started talking to him. He asked how things where going with that bushy haired rat. I figured that would be me."

"I don't know what to say." Draco responded.

"What is your father's plan Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "That is one place to start."

"He never fully filled me in on what he wants done with you. But I know I couldn't do it and that is why I started things up with Pansy. Because I couldn't hurt you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Hermione snarled.

Draco grabbed her arm as she was about to turn away.

"You do trust me because you wouldn't have let me in on your biggest secret and the thing you are the most ashamed of." Draco whispered into her ear. "You can't say you don't because Hermione inside that heart of yours, you hate not having me near you. Not feeling my hands on you, my lips on yours, it drove you nuts knowing that I could want Pansy over you and that I was the one who caused so much feeling in you made you want to feel more."

Hermione yanked away from him and pushed him.

"You will find out what your father wants done with me if you actually do want me." Hermione said. "Or I swear to god Draco Malfoy this will be the last time you get to touch Hermione Granger."

With that last statement Hermione walked towards her parents, wanting to get home so she could make another mark in her skin.


	14. Hermione's Fate

Draco was in a full state of panic.

"What in the hell am I going to do?" He asked himself as he rode home by himself in a car that his parents sent for him. "It's going to look suspicious if I just flat out ask him what I am supposed to do. What am I going to do?

"Do you have a problem Mr. Malfoy?" The driver asked. "Something that you need to talk about?"

"No, thank you." Draco said and put the partition up and debated what to do the entire way home.

"Father." Draco yelled when he got into his house. "Father!"

"Draco calm down there is no need to yell." Lucius Malfoy said in that calm snotty tone of his. "What do you need my son?"

"Re-explain to me what I need with Hermione Granger."

"Why do you need to know that?" Lucius chuckled.

"I need to know why I am doing this and the entire plan before I do what you asked me to do."

"Draco I have filled you in on what you need to do." Lucius said. "That is all you need to know."

"But I want to know more and I demand to know it!" Draco yelled.

Lucius laughed at his son, "very well. The dark lord said if you have to know it to cooperate to let you know. Sit down Draco."

Draco sat down on one of the hardly used couched in the den.

"It seems simplistic if you look at it." Lucius started. "But in the end it isn't as simplistic as it seems. The dark lord wants you to bring Hermione to our side."

"Are you bloody mad?" Draco asked. "She'll never go for it."

"Now, now my dear Draco." Lucius said. "She'll come over more easily when she's pregnant with your child, and her parents don't want anything to do with that child that Granger is carrying."

"How do you know this?" Draco asked.

"Oh…well, the Grangers and I have had a pleasant little chat recently and they are actually planning to kick that little slut out over break."

"She's not a slut dad." Draco argued.

"Draco…my dear boy…they need to think that so Hermione comes and lives with us. See I told them that Hermione was pregnant, they're kicking her out and she is moving in with us. It is a shoe in that she will come to you."

"What if she doesn't father? What if she goes to the Weasleys'?"

Lucius looked at his shoes and Draco smirked. Draco had found the loophole to Lucius' entire plan.

"To be honest Draco I hadn't thought of that, lets just hope she comes here and does not go there. Because if she goes there you must retrieve her."

"Hermione isn't a package to screw around with father."

"You sound quiet attached to the Granger girl Draco." Lucius smirked.

Draco glared at his father.

"If you want to keep her alive son you'll do as we say. If you hear from her in the next 24 hours let me know." Lucius said and stood up. "Go unpack before your mother sees the mess you've made with your bags."

Then Lucius left the room. Draco grabbed his trunk and dragged it up the stairs and to his room. When Draco entered his room an owl was sitting on his nightstand.

"Hermione." He whispered to himself and untied the letter and let the owl back on the nightstand.

Draco quickly opened the letter and skimmed it.

"The bastard, it worked." Draco couldn't help but work. "She's coming here as soon as she gets an answer from me.

He wrote the response quickly and sent the note with the same owl and left his room to find his father.


	15. What the Hell is Going On

Hermione was at Draco's only a few hours later. Tears running like a dam burst from her eyes and hiccups coming every few seconds from not being able to catch her breath.

"Hermione please relax." Draco said rubbing her back.

"Th…the…they…kick…kicked…mu…me…out…" She sobbed.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Hermione was able to spit that all out in a loud sob.

Draco chuckled but held Hermione close as she continued to sob. But the sobbing did not distract her enough for her not to notice the chuckling.

"What is so funny?" She growled pulling away from him.

"Nothing dear." Draco said grabbing at her and Hermione pulled away.

"You know what your father is up to." Hermione said realization flashing in her big brown eyes.

Draco hung his head.

"What Draco Malfoy if you don't tell me know I'm gone. You won't know where to find me when I leave. Then it will be up to you to tell your father that you screwed up and you lost me."

Draco looked into the eyes of the incredibly intelligent witch in front of him.

"He wants me to convince you to come to the dark side." Draco answered honestly.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He thinks that you will be able to help bring down Potter." Draco continued to answer her questions knowing he couldn't deal with his father if he lost Granger.

Hermione moved to sit down on Draco's bed as she pondered what was just revealed to her.

"What if we made our own plan?" She asked him.

"What?" Draco asked fully confused.

"We'll discuss it when I know all the details but I know that we are not going to be followers." Hermione said defiantly. "We'll be leaders."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Your father is probably waiting for you. Go tell him everything, except my last little thought." Hermione smiled innocently.

"Little?" Draco chuckled. "Dear that thought is anything but little."

Draco kissed her and he left her in his room while he went to talk to his father and she figured out the rest of her plan.

Draco walked through the manor to his father's study and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." Lucius' voice called out.

Draco opened the sturdy oak door and shut it after he was in.

"Is the girl here?" Lucius asked but his tone showed he already knew the answer.

"Yes father. She is."

"And?" Lucius questioned.

"She demanded to know what you were up to." Draco answered honestly not knowing what Hermione wanted him to leave out.

"Continue." Lucius prodded.

"I told her. She is in my room right now contemplating if she would like to join the ranks."

Lucius smiled wickedly.

"Brilliant. You're excused."

With that Draco turned on his heels and left his father's study.


	16. The Truth

Hermione didn't answer the door for Draco or rather anyone the next week. She sat in her room contemplating everything that was going on. Should she join the ranks? No…because they are going down there is no question about that and she wasn't about to lose. That is not a thought that will linger for more than a second in her mind.

Convert Draco to Order of the Phoenix? No…he wouldn't be welcomed at all. There wouldn't be a party; he wouldn't get a welcome to the ranks Malfoy poster painted for him. Hermione would be shunned before he was welcome there and there was no doubt about it in her mind.

But how in the hell would she form her own thing?

A knock on the door caused Hermione to jump from her thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Draco." Malfoy answered. "You need to let me in Granger."

Hermione stood up from her desk and walked to the door and opened it. Draco flew in and flung the door shut. He gave Hermione a hot passionate kiss.

"Don't lock me out for that long ever again. I thought we were past that phase." He whined.

Hermione just giggled, "I was thinking."

"About?" Draco asked.

Hermione straddled him and leaned to his ear, "where is it safe to talk?"

Draco pulled away to look into her beautiful chocolate eyes, "lets go."

Draco grabbed her hand and lead Hermione out into the garden.

"So what is it that you need to discuss?" Draco questioned.

Hermione continued walking and Draco had to jog to catch up to her.

"This is what we're going to do." Hermione said taking in all the sights and smells of the outdoors.

The sun was bright as she hadn't seen it in a week.

"I'll join the ranks Draco." Hermione told him bluntly.

"Is that your whole plan?" Draco asked bitterly. "I thought you were going to figure something out. So that we would be leaders, so that we wouldn't get screwed over in the war when it happened, what happened to that?"

"I need to know your trustworthy Draco. I need to know that you're not going to your father with every idea and word spoken between us." Hermione told him a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"I want you to help me." Hermione answered him.

"What do you mean help you?"

"I want to go to the Burrow. I don't want to stay here anymore. I am bored and don't feel welcomed at all. This is the worst summer holiday I've ever had." Hermione grinned. "I'd like to go home but I don't have one anymore."

"This is your home Hermione." Draco told her grabbing her hands. "What do I have to do for you to trust me?"

"Take the truth serum I have in my room. And answer every question I have."

Draco's mouth dropped and Hermione just grinned.


End file.
